John Larroquette
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1974 to present | series = Three's Company | character = Policeman in episode "Jack Moves Out" in Season 3 }}John Larroquette (born 25 November 1947) appeared as a policeman who catches Jack trying to break back into the apartment while Janet and Chrissy are asleep, only to awaken them in the Season 3 episode of Three's Company titled "Jack Moves Out". John Larroquette is well recognized to TV viewers for numerous guest roles on many TV series, as well as his cast roles on several popular TV series and films, such as his part of Carl Sack, an attorney and partner with the Crane, Poole & Schmidt law firm on ABC-TV's Boston Legal, as well as his role as Detective Mike McBride on the Hallmark Channel McBride film series. John is perhaps best recognized to TV viewers as Dan Fielding on the long-running NBC-TV series Night Court, a role for which he won four Emmy Awards during the show's run. Career John started his career in movies in an unusual fashion, as the narrator of the 1974 slash-horror flick The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He first appeared as a regular in a television series in 1976 in the NBC-TV series Black Sheep Squadron '' with Robert Conrad and Dirk Blocker as Lieutenant Bob Anderson, a pilot. He also made an impact in the 1981 Bill Murray/John Candy movie ''Stripes as Captain Stillman, the incompetent commanding officer of the boot camp. He also appeared on the TV series House as "Coma Guy" Gabriel "Gabe" Wozniak in the episode "Son of Coma Guy". In an article from Come and Knock On Our Door: A Hers and Hers and His Guide to Three's Company by Chris Mann, John talks about his experience working with John Ritter in his guest appearance on Three's Company: "Between takes, John Ritter and I shared our fascination with the Beatles. He's a lot of fun. John was great. It was a very pleasant experience...When this cop comes to the apartment to arrest Jack Tripper, I had to make a choice...It was bad enough I was a cop and nobody would see me. I had to find a way to get the hat off, so everyone could see my face and see how handsome I was - when in fact I looked like a cross between Tony Perkins and Don Knotts. I remember having this hat and needing something to do with it. So I devised a gimmick to do that. When I arrested him, I took the hat off and read him the Miranda rights from inside the hat. I played the straight man against Jack Tripper, which was very unusual for me at the time. Still, the idea of breaking into a half-hour sitcom at the time seemed like a good idea." ~John Larroquette (Guest starring in the episode "Jack Moves Out") John Larroquette talks about guest starring on Three's Company at Sitcoms Online website Night Court During the early 1980s, John appeared in a series of guest starring roles until 1984, when he hit the big time as Assistant District Attorney Dan Fielding on the NBC-TV sitcom series Night Court. As the boorish, womanizing, sex-obsessed attorney Dan, the character was initially rather conservative but changed after the show's creator Reinhold Weege came to learn more about Larroquette's sense of humor. The role won him Emmy Awards in 1985, 1986, 1987, and 1988. In 1989, he asked not to be considered for an Emmy. After the end of that series, he confronted some of his own life as the star of The John Larroquette Show, which mirrored his own battles with alcoholism as he portrayed a newly sober man trying to rebuild his life as the night manager of a bus station. Since then, he has been a regular on ABC-TV's short-lived Happy Family series and Boston Legal. He won another Emmy in 1998 for a guest appearance on The Practice. He also won a Viewers for Quality Television Award for his work on The Practice. References External Links * *John Larroquett at AllRovi Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Real People Category:Three's Company